Change
by Thirteen94
Summary: Highschool AU. Things began to change when Emma Swan showed up in Univille, for better or worse? Well only time would tell. Eventual Bering and Wells/Swan Queen. Apologies for the terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N) Hi there! So this is my first Bering and Wells fic (And also my first crossover!) As a lot of you are going to notice, I know next to nothing on how the American high school system works (Curse my British heritage!) All I know is what i've learnt from google and the occasional person on Tumblr... So just a heads up, not everything is going to be accurate (for example I'm not sure if there is home room everyday...but there is in the UK high schools...) I'm going to stop rambling now... Enjoy!_

Emma Swan walked down the hallway, timetable in hand.  
New family, new town. New school.  
The third new school this semester in fact. Somehow the blonde had been picked up by another family and shipped off to South Dakota without so much as a chance to catch her breath.  
Emma pushed the thoughts of her new "family" to the back of her mind and busied herself with studying each classroom in a desperate attempt to find her home room before the bell rang. She could feel eyes on her from every direction, a feeling she had become more than accustomed to, it was part of the role as "new kid". Self consciously Emma pulled her jacket tighter around herself, it was worn and old, but it had been with Emma for the past two years of her short life.  
Emma glanced down at the timetable in her hands once more,  
and crashed into an unsuspecting girl  
"I am so sorry!" she squeaked, dropping to the floor to begin the process of picking up her books, Emma stared down at the brunette for a moment before dropping to her knees to help  
"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." Emma trailed off with a nervous laugh as she picked up the girls notebook and holding it out in her direction, the girls face was hidden from Emma's view as a mass of curls covered her face.  
"Thank you" the girl replied, finally meeting Emma's eyes, who in response held their gaze  
"No problem" Emma made the move to stand, awkwardly holding her hand out for the girl who took it thankfully. Emma was surprised to find the girl slightly taller than herself, dressed smartly and a mass of curls which were now framing her face.  
"Sorry but...could you help me out? Kinda lost" Emma laughed again  
"Oh sure, yeah, you're new?"  
"Just moved here, I'm Emma, Emma Swan" Emma smiled  
"Myka Bering, is that your timetable?" Myka asked pointing to the crumpled up piece of paper in Emma's hand  
"oh shit" Emma tried to smooth the paper out as best she could before handing it over to Myka. Myka studied the paper for a moment before smiling in Emma's direction  
"You're lucky, we're in the same home room" Myka smiled brighter when she heard Emma let out a sigh of relief "We're also in English, Calculus and Gym together"  
"Is it bad that I'm actually glad I knocked you over?" Emma asked sheepishly  
"Not at all" Myka laughed "It must be tough being new"  
Emma leant against a locker "You'd think it'd get easier, but it really doesn't" she shrugged  
"Come on, I'll show you where home room is, I'll introduce you to my crazy little group of friends as well"  
"That sounds like a plan Myka Bering" Emma laughed and followed Myka down the corridor, quickly falling into step with her  
"So, how are you finding Univille?" Myka asked  
"It's...different." Emma frowned  
"That's one way to put it" Myka chuckled "How long have you been here?"  
"About three days" Emma mumbled. The pair fell into silence as they navigated the busy corridor, Myka glanced towards Emma's direction, Emma had wrapped her arms around herself. Myka took this as a sign to change the subject immediately.  
"Just a heads up, Pete's a bit of a pig, but he's sweet, if he says anything that annoys you or if he hits on you too much, just ignore him and he'll get distracted by another girl with a pulse." Myka grinned as they stopped outside a classroom "Okay, here we are, you're lucky, we have a good home room, no jocks or bitchy cheerleaders you know?"  
"Do I ever..." Emma sighed "After you" The blonde opened the door allowing Myka to pass through. Emma took a brief moment to take a deep breath, never had she made a friend this fast when joining a new school, could she call Myka a friend? Well she certainly wasn't running for the hills after meeting the blonde, but hey, the day was young. There was plenty of time for Myka and her friends to see Emma and decide she wasn't worth their time, she was too fucked up to maintain any form of friendship. After pushing her nerves down Emma followed Myka into the almost empty room, most of the other students hadn't shown up- why would they? There was still ten minutes before the bell would even ring, sat in the corner of the room were a boy and a girl, having a seemingly intense conversation between themselves. Emma followed Myka towards them  
"How can you say Kill Bill 2 is better than the first one?! Seriously Ruby, I'm honestly considering re-evaluating our friendship here" The boy spoke sincerely, shaking his head in the process  
"It has better fight scenes!" Ruby replied, her voice growing agitated  
"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Pete exclaimed  
"Children, shut up" Myka sighed, both Pete and Ruby shut up immediately  
"Mykes! What's up- Oh hey there" Pete's attention was focussed solely on Emma  
"Hey.." Emma offered a wave  
"Pete, Ruby this is Emma, she's new" Myka smiled to Emma before taking the seat in front of Ruby  
"What's up, I'm Pete, Pete Lattimer, stud" Pete winked, next to him Ruby choked back a laugh  
"Ruby Lucas" Ruby greeted, Emma took in the pair sat before her, Ruby was certainly dressed to kill, red streak standing out from her hair, insanely tight fitting clothes. Emma had to shake her thoughts clear before taking the seat beside Myka  
"Okay Emma, settle this for us, Kill Bill one or two?" Pete asked, both him and Ruby stared at Emma as though they had just asked her the meaning of the universe  
"Kill Bill 1, Lucy Liu is a bad ass mother fucker" Emma replied, Pete whooped and fist pumped the air whilst Ruby just sighed. Myka nudged Emma causing the blonde to turn her focus over to the brunette beside her  
"Don't worry, you're going to fit in just fine." Myka offered a smile, seemingly picking up on Emma's insecurities.  
"Thank you" Emma whispered, Myka just smiled brighter and turned her attention to the newest argument that had just begun between Pete and Ruby.  
Emma just watched in amusement, the fact that she had been welcomed so openly into this small little group was not lost on her, by the time home room had finished it felt a little less alone, as though maybe, just maybe this town would be worth trying to stick around in.  
Home room had been awkward, Myka hadn't been exaggerating when she had mentioned Pete, he had spent a lot of the time using terrible pick up lines, In which Emma would respond with a laugh and carry on as normal, Ruby was sweet, but seemed to spend most of the time watching Emma, as though trying to analyse the new girl.  
"So where are we going?" Emma asked as she followed the group down the hall  
"You, me and Pete have calculus" Myka stated "Ruby is off to Geometry" Emma heard Ruby give an unenthusiastic woop.  
"Calculus sucks man" Pete drawled  
"That's because you never study" Myka punched Pete in the shoulder  
"Yeah that's true" Pete laughed "Emma, what about you?"  
"I don't think I can even spell calculus..." Emma admitted causing Pete to laugh heartily and put an arm around Emma's shoulder  
"You and me both, you are so going to fit in with us well" Pete laughed again  
Emma couldn't help but smile at Pete's comment as they walked into the classroom.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Pete cheered two hours later  
"Could you be any more childish?" Myka asked  
"What? Pete needs food" Pete pouted as he rubbed his stomach causing both Emma and Myka to shake their heads  
"Come on then, let's get you fed" Myka winked as the three of them walked towards the cafeteria  
"Okay Ems, time to point you out to our fellow classmates" Pete stated as they walked into the busy room  
"Is this where we have a mean girls montage of you showing me all of the cliques?" Emma asked with a grin  
"Pretty much, but better because I'm talking" Emma just rolled her eyes in response  
"Right, so there's the football team" Pete pointed to a table of boys messing around  
"Douche bags." Myka clarified  
"The biggest douche bag of them all, Neal Cassidy" Pete stated gesturing to the boy at the head of the table  
"Steer clear?" Emma asked  
"Way clear, he's an idiot" Myka stated as they got in line. Emma hummed in agreement, she could tell just from looking at him  
"The cheerleaders" Pete pointed the the centre lunch table  
"Bitches" Emma stated  
"Yep" Myka and Pete agreed  
"Head cheerleader, Tamara, Neal's girlfriend. She will fuck you up" Pete chuckled  
"Noted." Emma stated, not bothering to give a second glance to the cheerleader as she took her lunch tray, now filled with a cheeseburger, fries and a can of coke.  
"On the social food chain, we rate pretty low" Myka stated as she fell into step with Emma as they both followed Pete outside to the tables  
"Yeah, the only people who rate below us are the dungeons and dragons club" Pete sighed "We like to sit out here as much as we can"  
"Away from the packs of low IQ teenagers?" Emma asked  
"Pretty much. The others are going to like you" Pete chuckled  
Emma followed Pete to a table where a girl and a boy sat chatting quietly to themselves  
"Claudia, Jinksy, this is Emma Swan" Pete gestured to Emma as he sat beside Jinks  
"Hey, I'm Steve, as you can tell though people tend to call me Jinks" Steve smiled warmly  
"Hey" Emma greeted in response and took a seat opposite him, Myka taking the seat beside her."  
"You new?" Claudia asked  
"Yeah, just moved here"  
"Why?" Claudia asked  
"Why what?"  
"Why would you move HERE?"  
Emma paused for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell the truth, deciding to take a 'fuck it' attitude Emma replied  
"I got adopted, my new parents moved here, my 'dad' got a new job or something..." Emma trailed off watching the groups reaction, waiting for them to see her as the fucked up kid she is and to go packing  
"Oh cool" Claudia replied simply. Pete seemed to catch on to Emma's deer in headlight look  
"Claudia is adopted too" he offered, Claudia hummed in agreement, Emma visibly deflated at her new-found knowledge  
"No Ruby?" Steve asked  
"She probably went off campus, she'll be back for next period don't worry"  
"What's your next class Emma?" Steve turned his attention to the blonde who was currently stuffing fries into her mouth.  
"Oh erm... World history"  
"Oh sweet, you're with us and Ruby" Claudia grinned "I want to get to know Emma Swan better" Claudia leant forward to stare at Emma for a moment before turning her attention back to her own meal.  
"Lucky" Pete huffed  
"What?" Emma asked  
"You have class with Helena and Regina" Pete pouted  
"I don't know who they are..."  
"Oh you will" Pete winked, even straight girls can see their hotness. Emma laughed nervously, was it too soon to tell them her sexuality? Probably.  
"Pete, did you do your homework for Spanish?" Myka asked  
"Erm...yeah?" Pete replied sheepishly  
"Lie" Steve and Emma stated in unison causing the group to fall silent, Emma felt all eyes on her  
"What?"  
"You can tell when people are lying?" Claudia asked  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh great, now we have two human lie detectors." Pete sighed, Steve responded by throwing a french fry in Pete's direction who caught in his mouth with a grin.  
Lunch passed with the group pointing out various cliques and people to avoid for Emma, according to Claudia, being the new girl will result in Emma being hounded by various cliques, or as Pete had put it "You're hot Em, those life sucking cheerleaders will be on you like a shoe sale and don't even get me started on the footballers."  
Next thing Emma knew, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch  
"Come on Swan, time to introduce you to the wonders of world history!" Claudia's voice was laced in sarcasm.  
Emma made a mental note that this was definitely a school she wanted to stick around in.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thank you all for reading! Even bigger thanks to both L and ohthesefeelingz for helping out!  
Remember guys, reviews are my motivation (hint hint)  
Onwards with the story!

Once Claudia had dragged Emma to the back of the room and planted her firmly between herself and Steve, it was time to wait for the infamous Helena and Regina to appear.  
"So. Which ones are they?" Emma asked as she watched every pupil walk into the room  
"That's no fun. You have to guess" Steve stated as he placed his books onto his desk. Emma let out a huff  
"I don't care though" Emma sighed  
"Lie"  
"Dammit" she sighed again  
"Swan, Jinksy, if you both told a lie to one another, what would happen?" Claudia spoke suddenly causing both Emma and Steve to stare at her  
"Like, would the world implode?" she added. Steve and Emma stared at her for a moment, and then back at one another  
"Lets not find out shall we?" Emma suggested. From the corner of her eye she saw two figures enter the room, Emma turned her attention to the two women. One had long, dark hair and damn was it possible for hair to be that shiny? Emma thought to herself, her head was dipped slightly, hiding part of her face from Emma's view. The second girl followed suit, short black hair.  
"Holy crap. That's them?" Emma asked, her eyes not leaving the two girls as they made there way to their seats  
"We have a winner" Steve chuckled  
"Holy crap which one is which?"  
"Regina is the one with the short hair" Claudia stated. Emma watched Regina walk around her desk to her seat, she walked as though she could command an army  
"She acts like a queen" Emma stated with a shake of her head "So the other is Helena?"  
"You got that right"  
"Are they like... top of the school?"  
"Yes and no" Steve replied, only to be met with a confused stare from Emma  
"What Jinks is saying is, yeah, they're top of the school because they're all mysterious and all the boys want them but at the same time they aren't because... well, they're mysterious, like I've hardly ever seen them talk to anybody else, well I've seen Helena chat to the occasional person but Regina? Not since last year"  
"I don't think I've even seen them talk to one another" Steve added  
"Weird"  
"Well? What do you think?" Claudia asked  
"I don't know, I haven't spoken to them! But I get a bitchy, full of herself vibe from Regina" Emma admitted.  
"Wait, where's Ruby?" Steve asked  
"Oh yeah, Myka said she'd be back for class..." Emma replied  
"Oh well- Crap, Mr Nolan. Okay Emma, rule 101 of world history, unless you want extra homework, don't let him catch you talking ok?"  
"Right"

"That was borrriiiing" Emma whined as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"You picked the worst time to show up" Claudia laughed  
"I thought I was going to fall asleep"  
"You did" Claudia stated with a straight face  
"lie" Emma grinned  
"I hate that Jinks 2.0" Claudia frowned. Emma made an attempt to reply but was cut off by the sound of cheering coming from around the corridor. She watched Claudia and Steve share a concerned look  
"What? What's happening?" Emma asked. Not giving them a chance to reply she followed the sound to a group of students crowded around by the lockers.  
"Emma wait!" she heard Claudia call from behind her, instead of stopping Emma pushed her way through the crowd to the front, there she was met with Pete being pushed around by the footballer from earlier, Neal. Myka was stood nearby and before she knew it, Steve and Claudia were by her side  
"I take it that's why Pete hates the football team so much?" Emma asked, only receiving a frown and a nod from Claudia, Emma bit her tongue. Myka approached them  
"Why isn't anybody doing anything?" Emma asked again, her tone becoming angry  
"You don't-"  
"fuck with the football squad?" Emma finished for Myka who nodded. She looked back over at Pete, who's nose was now bleeding  
"Fuck that" Emma growled, ignoring Claudia, Myka and Steve's attempts to stop her, Emma walked up to Neal, grabbed the back of his collar and slammed his face directly into the locker next to where Pete was stood. Horrified gasps filled the air as Neal dropped to his knees. The three other footballers stood awe-struck, as did everybody else who was currently surrounding the scene.  
"Why don't you all take a fucking picture? It'll last longer!" Emma yelled at the crowd.  
"You okay?" She turned to Pete  
"Holy crap that was awesome" He stuttered causing Emma to grin "You're shaking" He stated looking down at her hands  
"Yeah well-"  
"Miss Swan!" Emma and Pete turned to see Mr Nolan, the history teacher walking up to them "Principals office. Now. Lattimer, get to the nurses office"  
"But Sir.." Emma began to defend  
"Office. Now" He pointed towards where the principals office sat before getting to his knees to check on the still kneeling Neal Cassidy. Emma let out an agitated growl before being dragged away by Pete, she turned to glance at her friends, who shot her apologetic smiles, except for Claudia who was grinning and holding her thumbs up in approval. As Emma turned to walk in step with Pete she caught eyes with Helena who was stood a short distance away, Regina was stood close but seemed indifferent to the scene that had just unfolded, Helena however seemed intrigued.  
"That was awesome" Pete repeated again, shaking Emma out of her trance  
"Thank you" Emma mumbled  
"Seriously, but you're going to be in a lot of trouble now"  
"He was harassing you!" they stopped just outside of the nurses office  
"Look, it's a long story, I'll explain everything if you get back to class" Pete sighed and disappeared into the nurses office.

And that was how Emma found herself sat outside of Mr Gold's office. Emma let out a long sigh, in all of her past schools, this was the quickest she had found herself in this position.  
In the past Emma had tried not to get attached to anybody, not that that was difficult. Nobody wanted to get to know her, she was the "weird new girl", her expulsions from the other schools had been due to similar incidents, getting into fights- Emma had tried to explain that it was all in self defence, but that had been lost upon the ears of the headteachers, if you don't fit in. You don't belong.  
"Come in" a voice from behind the door called. Emma stood up and took a deep breath before entering the room.  
"Ah Miss Swan, do take a seat" Mr Gold gestured to one of the two empty seats opposite his desk, Emma quickly obliged  
"What brings you here this afternoon? I trust you're finding the school satisfactory?" he asked, Emma noted how his voice had a seemingly cheerful tone to it despite his otherwise stoic face  
"Actually sir... I may have gotten into a fight"  
"On your first day? My my, you certainly know how to make a first impression, who may I ask was the poor soul?"  
"The football guy, Neal something" Emma replied quickly. She watched as Mr Gold's entire body language changed immediately  
"And why, may I ask was you fighting him?"  
"He was harassing my friend"  
"Ah, a good that you have made a friend, a Peter Lattimer I assume?"  
"You assume correct"  
"Now why would you step in?" Mr Gold asked  
"Because I protect friends"  
"But you have only known him for a few hours" Mr Gold replied  
"Well then I was doing it because it was the right thing to do" Emma shot back. She didn't like this guy. Not one bit. Mr Gold seemed to pause in thought for a moment  
"Well then Miss Swan, you're lucky you decided to make your presence known on a day where I'm in a good mood. A weeks detention, who was the teacher who sent you here?"  
"Mr Nolan."  
"Good" Mr Gold wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to Emma "I trust you'll show this to Mr Nolan after you finish today's classes" he then handed Emma another slip of paper "And this to show to your new parents" Mr Gold's voice had a slight sneer to it, it took most of Emma's willpower to not bite back at the dig.  
"You may go back to class now" He gestured towards the door. Emma wasted no time making a break for the exit. "Oh and Miss Swan?" Emma turned to face Mr Gold, her hand already on the handle "Don't bother Mr Cassidy again okay? Next time you're in here, you won't get off so easily, do I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal" and then Emma was gone.

When Emma walked into psychics five minutes later she was relieved for two reasons, one: Pete was there and seemed to be well, two: they had all saved her a seat. After mumbling a half arsed apology to the teacher she took her seat in between Pete and Claudia, dropped her bag to the floor and placed her forehead on the desk  
"How bad is it?" Claudia asked  
"Weeks detention"  
"Shit Swan, it's your first day here"  
"Tell me something I don't know" Emma sighed  
"You're lucky though" Myka piped up from beside Pete, Emma lifted her head to face Myka "Other kids have been expelled for less when it comes to crossing Neal"  
"Seriously?" Emma asked, the entire group hummed in response "Why?" this time Emma directed her question to Pete  
"Neal is Mr Gold's son" Pete whispered, now Emma knew why they always sat at the back, less chance of getting caught for talking.  
"None of you thought that would be important to tell me before I smashed the principals kids face into a locker?!"  
"We tried!" Steve spoke up  
"You did kinda go 'Fuck this' and ran right into it" Claudia added  
"Don't get me wrong it was bad ass" Myka added  
"Totally bad ass" Pete finished. Emma let out a quiet whine  
"You think Neal is going to have it in for me now?"  
"It's a...possibility..." Pete replied  
"And I can't fight back otherwise I get expelled right?"  
"Pretty much" Claudia nodded  
"Now I totally understand why none of you stepped in to defend Pete, how is your nose by the way?"  
"It'll be fine, my body is too bad ass to let something like this hold it back" Pete winked  
"Still no Ruby?" Emma asked, suddenly noticing the lack of the 6th member of their little group  
"Nope, she'll be pissed she missed your totally kick ass moment"  
"Does she always miss classes?"  
"It's not a normal day if she doesn't miss at least one" Myka laughed  
"Swan." Claudia spoke suddenly  
"hm?"  
"You are awesome"  
"...thanks?"  
"That's Claudia's way of saying welcome to our crazy little family" Steve clarified  
"For better or worst" Claudia added  
"Most likely worst, we're all pretty messed up" Pete smiled  
"That's a relief, I'm pretty sure my messed up levels are reaching critical mass" Emma mumbled  
"Yep. Totally one of us" Claudia folded her arms and grinned. Emma couldn't help but grin as well as she folded her arms as to be able to rest her chin on them.

"Have fun at detention Em's" Pete winked as the rest of the group prepared to go their own ways.  
"Gee, thanks" Emma rolled her eyes  
"It'll be fine" he replied encouragingly, pulling her into a quick hug "What's your number Em's? We'll start coordinating meeting up before classes"  
"I...don't actually have a phone" Emma admitted as she stared at the floor  
"WHAT" Claudia yelled, drawing the attention of passing students. "Swan. I am giving you a phone tomorrow okay? Okay, well now that that's cleared up. I have to get going, later nerds!" Claudia waved and set off out of the building.  
"Man I'm going to stop by Granny's on the way back. Pete needs pancakes..." Pete mumbled  
"Pete stop thinking with your stomach, god!" Myka groaned "So we'll see you tomorrow?" Myka asked  
"Yeah.." Emma replied "Yeah definitely" She grinned "I better get to detention before I get another week thrown on..."  
"Yeah, you don't want to be late, see you tomorrow Emma!"  
"Bye Ems!"  
Emma waved as Pete and Myka began to walk away from her before turning in the direction of Mr Nolans class.

He hadn't paid her any attention, just thrown a piece of paper down and told her to write "I will not fight" two hundred times, before disappearing off to the staff room.  
An hour later Emma emerged, wrist aching and exhausted. Sliding her bag over her shoulder Emma quickly made her way towards the exit, she could hear people in some of the classrooms, why people stay behind to take part in extra curricular classes she will never know.  
Emma exited the building and began to walk across the car park  
"Hi there"  
Emma had never moved so fast in her life, she spun around to the source of the sound clutching her chest  
"Holy mother of god" Emma whispered to herself.  
"Apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." Emma looked up at the sudden visitor. It was Helena  
"You're English" Emma stated, Helena faltered for a moment, clearly this was not the reaction she had expected  
"Yes. I am, are you okay?" Helena sounded concerned now. Emma realised she was still clutching her heart  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good. You scared the crap out of me" Emma took several steady breaths to calm herself down  
"I'm Helena, Helena Wells" Helena held out her hand  
"Emma Swan" Emma replied as she shook Helena's hand  
"You're new yes?"  
"Yep"  
"You made quite the first impression today" Helena remarked, a slight smirk on her lips  
"So I've been told"  
"You're different. I like that" Helena stated as she stared at Emma  
"Thank you..." Emma looked around, noticing that Regina wasn't with her, after a moments thought she couldn't help but wonder why Helena was even here in the first place "...What are you doing here?"  
"How do you mean?" Helena appeared to be genuinely confused  
"School's finished, are you here for a club... or to meet your friend or what?" Emma couldn't help herself. Helena laughed, just laughed  
"I'm not here for a club, and if you're referring to Regina. No I am not waiting for her, she left with everybody else"  
"Then why are you here? I'm assuming it wasn't to corner me in the school parking lot"  
"A girl is allowed to have her secrets is she not?"  
"She is indeed" Emma agreed. The pair fell into an abrupt silence. "I...I better go" Emma gestured towards the exit  
"Yes of course" Helena nodded "I hope to see you around Emma Swan"  
"Yeah...Okay" Emma replied cautiously "Bye Helena" she called over her shoulder as she turned to walk away  
"Goodbye Emma" Helena called back before turning her attention back to the adjacent Gym building, a frown playing across her lips

Emma unlocked her front door to be greeted with darkness, frowning Emma flicked on a light switch and made her way towards the kitchen, noticing a post it note of the fridge Emma pulled it off  
_"Hi Emma, hope you had a good first day. Me and James are working late tonight- there's pizza on the side, help yourself  
Marie X"  
_Emma sighed and stuck the note back to the fridge, grabbed the box of pizza and walked up to her room. The walls lay bare and there was only one box of possessions that remained unpacked. Marie had taken her shopping before they had moved in so that Emma would have plenty of clothes for school. They were nice, her adoptive parents, it made a pleasant change. Except they were never there.  
With a sigh Emma dropped onto her bed, her final thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of her new-found friends.


End file.
